FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for storing image-based data. In the traditional approach, Text information of an original image-based document 102 is entered into the computer manually 104, and the manually entered text information is saved in a database 106 for future use. Though the conventional method typically preserves the text information of the original document, it does not preserve other information accompanying the text in the original document, such as the color, layout, typesetting, etc, which may carry important information about the original document. Therefore, in the event the original document 102 is lost, not all contents of the original document can be recovered from the database 106.
Therefore, there is a need for addressing the issues of the conventional method for storing image-based data.